


My Week With GOT7

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Sex, Cuddlefucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Morning Sex, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, im sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Rie's apartment flooded because of her upstairs neighbor so she needs a place to stay. Luckily her idol friends GOT7 are available and let her stay with them, her week with them is definitely something she will look forward too again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> please understand I'm terrible at titles and summaries but I'm rly good at writing so pls don't judge me based off the title/summary and enjoy

I woke up and felt water dripping on my forehead and heard knocking at my front door, I opened my eyes and saw it was completely clear skies outside there was not a cloud~~.

" _What the hell?_ " I thought. I wiped the water off me and looked up and saw a large wet spot dripping down, it had a trail that lead out of my room. I followed it and saw a large hole in my ceiling and water covering my floor and all my furniture most likely ruining it all.

I walked around my apartment for a moment and saw every single floor was soaked in water. The knocking got louder and I walked over there and looked through the peephole and saw my upstairs neighbor­­­-Hoseok- and a man I didn't know, I opened the door and stared at him angrily.

"I flooded-" I interrupted him.

"I know." I crossed my arms.

"I'm a plumber, I'll look around and see what needs to be fixed and replaced." The plumber and Hoseok came in and looked around everywhere and Hoseok­­­­­ had the guiltiest look as he looked around.

"So, all of the floors will need to be repaired and the ceilings in your second room will need to be changed too." The plumber said, I sighed and put my face in my hands. That would probably cost an arm and a leg, and I had just moved so I had no money.

"Right, so how much will that cost?"

"The price doesn't matter, I'll pay for it, as a sorry." He pouted cutely at me, he knows that face always makes me not mad at him anymore.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that face."

"So, since we're going to have to repair a lot I'm sure you'd prefer to stay at someone's house for a little while?" The plumber said, I didn't even think of where I should be during the repairs.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Hoseok offered.

"You have your girlfriend and I'm sure you'd rather be alone with her, and I have someone who I can call."

"Really? You're sure?" He asked. 

"Of course, thank you though." I hugged him, him and the plumber left and I got out my phone and went into my contacts and pressed one of my friends' numbers to facetime.

"Rie, hi!" Jackson answered after a few rings.

"Hi, Jackson! I need a favor." Jackson and I mainly spoke to each other in English, we used to speak Korean to each other but it just turned into English eventually.

"Anything." He smiled.

"I kind of need somewhere to stay for like a week or two cau-" I was interrupted by Jackson gasping.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He had concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. My upstairs neighbor just flooded his apartment and it flooded mine too so now it has to have lots of repairs and I don't want to stay during them, so would it be okay if I stayed with you guys?"

"Of course, you're always welcome here." He smiled at me again.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver. I'll be over in a few hours."

"See you then!" He hung up and I sighed and realized I needed to pack and shower somehow.

\--

After a few hours I did my hair, makeup, and packed for staying with them. Once I was fully ready I left my house called up a taxi and rode to their dorm.

When I arrived it was almost fully dark outside, I paid the driver once I got there and went to their front door and knocked, almost immediately I was pulled in and I was wrapped in someone's arms. They were tall and thin, so I assumed it was Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom oppa!! Hi!" I said when he pulled away.

"I missed you, Rie! You haven't been over in so long!" He pouted.

"I know, I've been so busy lately. I've missed you all too." I soon heard the footsteps of all of them coming to the door.

"Rie!" They all surrounded and me were chattering about how happy each of them were to see me, they group hugged me and it was nice, a little painful but nice. 

"Can't breath." I choked out, they all pulled away, and I could get a good look at them. They all looked so different from the last time I saw them, which was three years ago, they had different hair and were much taller than I remembered. I'd seen most of them on their own in the last year or so but I hadn't seen all of them together in a while. 

"You guys are much taller than I remember, except you." I pointed to Jackson, he narrowed his eyes at me. 

"You're so much cuter than I remember, aww." He  squeezed my cheeks and spoke in a high pitched voice, he knew that annoyed me, I smiled.

"I missed you." I hugged him, he hugged back.

"I missed you too." He said, we may tease each other all the time but it's because we are basically like siblings. I pulled away and hugged everyone else. 

"I missed you so much." Youngjae said when we were hugging, him and I go way back as him and I were born in the same town and basically grew up best friends before I moved to America when I was twelve but we still kept in contact all these years later, even with me being in a different country and him becoming an idol.

"I missed you too, oppa." I smiled at him when we pulled away, I looked at my phone to check the time and realized it was around dinnertime. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, can we get food?" 

"Yeah, we sh-" Mark started but BamBam interrupted him.

"Do aegyo and we'll order something." BamBam smirked.

"You should!" Yugyeom said. 

"I'm terrible at it!" I protested.

"Do it!" Youngjae said, I sighed loudly. 

"Oppa! Buy me food please!" I spoke in a baby voice and did a finger heart, right when I was done I went straight-faced. "Good enough?" Jackson, Youngjae, and Mark all squealed because they found me so cute but BamBam, Jaebum, Yugyeom, and Jinyoung just cringed a little.

"I hate all of you." I face palmed and they started laughing and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"That was food worthy, what should we order?" Youngjae said,  after many minutes of disagreeing and too many rounds of rock, paper, scissors we decided on pizza. 

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away and take a shower." I said and went to grab my bag when Youngjae grabbed it first.

"I'll take this for you." He said, I smiled and thanked him. 

"How's the American life been treating you?" He asked while we were going upstairs.

"It's been lonely, I've missed you guys and Korea." I said truthfully, it was hard living so far away from my family in Korea and all my friends. I did have friends in America but my Korean friends I felt I related to more.

"You don't have to miss us now that you're back! After six years, Rie, six years!" He said very dramatically. 

"It is nice to be back." I sighed contently.

"Here's your room, it has a bathroom in it so you don't have to share." He said and opened the door, it was a very pretty yet simple room. It had white paint on the walls with a blue accent wall behind the bed, a desk, a dresser, a TV, and a very pretty fluffy white rug under the queen sized bed. 

"I'll let you get unpacked and shower, I'll call you down when the pizza gets here."

"Thanks!" I said going into the bathroom, after this long day I needed a relaxing shower and I needed to take my makeup off. I washed my hair and body, when I got out of the shower I realized I didn't bring in a towel. I stepped out of the shower, wet, naked, and starting to get cold. 

I went into my room and grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it's warmth, I looked through my suitcase and put on innocent white panties with a little bear face on the butt and an over sized shirt that only went down to the top of my thighs.

"Rie! The pizza is here!" Youngjae called out, I was about to put on leggings but I quickly threw them and went downstairs because pizza is better than pants. When I went down Mark had all the pizzas in his hands and everyone was already seated and waiting to eat. I went into the kitchen to grab a plate and I could feel all their eyes on me.

"What?" I questioned and went to the cupboards to pull out a plate, I had to stand on my tip-toes and I felt my shirt rise up and expose my stomach a little. I quickly pulled it down as I felt a little self conscious as I had gotten a little chubby while in the states, I was healthy I just weighed a little more.  

When I turned back around they were still looking at me, specifically my exposed thighs and panties, I blushed and hid my thighs a little by pulling down my shirt. I sat down in between Mark and BamBam. We all stuffed our faces with pizza and told many funny stories, living in America for so long I definitely had so many. 

While I was in the middle of a story Mark placed his hand on my thigh and reached for a piece of pizza across the table, after he got a piece his hand stayed on my thigh. I continued my story even though the feeling of his soft hand on my thigh made me feel tingly and stutter slightly. 

His fingers absentmindedly tapped on my smooth skin and moved higher a bit while listening to my story, I could feel my face flushing and becoming pink. I quickly finished my story and everyone laughed but me I was still focused on Mark's hand on my thigh, it felt good to have his hands on me. I noticed BamBam look down at Mark's hand, Mark obviously saw it too and gave my thigh a gentle squeeze, BamBam looked away. 

 A while later when we were done with dinner I helped clean up, after when I was finished helping I went up to my room and when I was about go in i was suddenly pulled into another one.

"Wanna watch a movie?" BamBam asked.

"You scared the hell out of me oppa!" I placed a hand over my heart, BamBam just laughed at my reaction.

"I'm sorry." He laughed and I chuckled.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"We can figure it out together." He he sat down on his bed, I sat down next to him. 


	2. Chapter Two: BamBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rie has sleepy sex with BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries ugh but this chapter might end at a weird part but it continues into the next one as well like the first one, I'll be posting the third chapter within the next few days.
> 
> SLIGHT NONCON WARNING 
> 
> I don't want to accidentally trigger anyone so I'm warning you that its slightly noncon as in she didn't say yes before he started touching her but she did want to and he did ask consent after she realized he was touching her if this triggers you please go to a different part of the story or wait for another part to be posted(also i wont label this as noncon in the warnings cause its non really he just didnt ask) enjoyyyyy.

We were watching some random movie from Netflix that had good ratings and about half way through the movie I guess the A/C came on and it became so cold in BamBam and Yugyeom's room.

"Can I come closer? I'm cold." Both of us were already under a blanket but it wasn't making me any warmer.

"Oh, um, yeah, of course." He said, he seemed nervous for some reason. I scooted closer and my bare thighs touched his and I felt him tense a little when our thighs made contact. I put my head on his shoulder and we continued the movie. I, somehow, ended up in his arms and lying on his chest, it wasn't awkward for us to cuddle because it's happened before but I've never been half naked while we cuddled so that felt a little awkward.

The main characters of this movie started making out suddenly, the scene quickly progressed into a sex scene with the girl riding the guy and her moaning loudly. Since my ear was right on BamBam's chest I could hear his breath and heartbeat pick up speed.

"Sh-should I fast forward through this part?" I asked awkwardly and looked up at BamBam who was biting his lip and watching the scene intently.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the remote to fast forward but it wasn't working so I got up to see if being closer would maker it work it didn't...

"Wanna watch something else? The remote isn't working."

"Yeah, we've got actual movies on DVD down there, if you wanna look through them."

"Good idea." I bent down and heard BamBam gasp a little. "Is something wrong?" I asked continuing to look through movies.

"Your, uhm, nothing never mind." I found a Disney movie and put in on and went back into BamBam's bed. Half-way through the movie I heard BamBam start breathing slower and slower and eventually he fell sound asleep and I was having a hard time keeping my own eyes open and I fell asleep also.

I woke up about half-way when I started feeling a tickling feeling on my neck, it started going lower and lower.

"BamBam? Whatcha doing?" I asked with my voice rough from sleep, I had also accidentally spoke English as I had just woken up and didn't think to speak Korean. I started feeling something stoking my stomach and going lower and lower, I knew that what was touching me was a hand when it slipped into my underwear and started rubbing me. I opened my eyes for a little bit and saw BamBam's face close to mine-as we were both on our sides- staring down between my legs with dilated eyes, I couldn't help but look down for second and watch his fingers work.  

"I'm touching you, babygirl you made me so horny last night I can't help myself. Is it okay to touch you?" He responded back in English. When he spoke English to me it made my heart melt and my pussy wet, while I loved him speaking Korean and Thai but English made me melt the most. I'm sure we spoke mainly Korean for my heart's safety, if we didn't I'd have died by now.

I nodded sleepily and closed my eyes again but slowly opened them when I felt him removing my panties and then his tongue lapping at my clit. I was too tired to do anything but tangle my hands in his hair and fall half-way asleep again.

"BamBam, oh, ah, feels good." I moaned kind of loudly.

"Stay quiet babygirl you don't want to wake Yugyeom do you?" He whispered, after he said that his tongue entered my hole and licked inside.

"I-it just feels so good." I whispered back, he stated thrusting in and out of me with his tongue while using the hand that wasn't holding my leg open to rub my clit. His tongue was fast and precise just as it was when rapping and it made my thighs shake and my fingers grip tighter in his hair. 

I still wasn't fully awake and was falling in and out of sleep but it was hard to stay asleep when the pleasure I was receiving was so fucking good. I whimpered loudly trying to keep in my moans when he switched his fingers and tongue and started licking and sucking roughly on my clit. He chuckled lightly at my reaction and started fingering me harder.

"BamBam, fuck, oh my god." I moaned, him fingering and sucking hard on my clit was a perfect mix for me to cum, I was so close, and BamBam stopped. "Why'd you stop? I was so close." I whined, he moved back up and his face was only centimeters from mine.

"I want my cock in you when you cum." He whispered, his breath fanned over my lips and I shivered in arousal at his words.

"Please, fuck me then." I whispered back, BamBam leaned in close and lifted my leg over his so we were _so_  close and he slide deep inside me. I grabbed his back and pressed our chests together gently raked my nails down causing him to shudder out a moan of my name. He rocked his hips against mine slowly, yet roughly, trying to limit the skin slapping noise. 

At this point we were so tangled up in each other we were basically cuddle-fucking and it felt amazing, he was rubbing and squeezing my tits while fucking me hard and I was going crazy.

"Holy shit, that feels so good." I bit my lip to try to silence my moan a little.

"You look so hot trying not to make any noises, biting your pretty lips." He ran his thumb over my lips.

"It's so hard, you feel so good inside me." I whimpered, I felt the feeling in my stomach.

"You're so wet and warm around me, I can't take it." He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me roughly, we kissed messily and quite frankly I didn't care it made me even more turned on. His tongue collided with mine sloppily and I was moaning louder because of how turned on this kiss made me.    

"I'm gonna cum BamBam."

"Me too, babygirl."His thrusts started speeding up, after a few more thrusts I couldn't hold it anymore and it's almost like BamBam knew.

"Cum for me." He whispered and I immediately came right then and there.

"BamBam!" I moaned, my thighs shook and my back arched. I felt him release deep inside me with a moan of my name, I only started waking up more when he came inside me, I ran my fingers through his recently colored hair and smiled. 

"So good for me, felt so good." I said and felt tired again, and I guess BamBam did too because he pulled out and cuddled close to me.

"it felt really good for me too, I wanna do it again sometime." He said then dozed off, I followed not to much later. Luckily when we had fallen asleep we both still had shirts on and were covered by the covers so if anyone saw us they wouldn't assume we fucked just that we fell asleep cuddling.

"Rie! BamBam!" My eyes fluttered open and saw Yugyeom standing above us, the smell of breakfast filled my nose.

"Yes, Oppa?" I responded covering myself more with the covers.

"Breakfast is ready, you should come down." He smiled at me. 

"Ah, okay, I'll be down in a second," Yugyeom nodded and went downstairs to eat. "BamBam, wake up, food." 

"Mm, I don't wanna, I wanna stay in bed." I laughed a little at how cute he sounded.

"Oh, come on." I pulled him up and gave him his boxers so he didn't walk downstairs with his wang hanging out, I also put on my underwear and went downstairs with BamBam. 

"Good morning, everyone." I yawned while speaking Korean again, they all repeated it back. I grabbed a plate of food and sat in between BamBam and Youngjae, we all talked and I realized how much I missed being with these guys.

During one of the many topics we were talking about I saw BamBam briefly look at the little bit of breast that was exposed from my low cut shirt, so I decided to play with him a little bit. I reached forward to grab salt which exposed more of more of my breast, I saw BamBam look down again and I smirked to myself a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again after many months, I think the last time I posted was back in Nov! I'm so sorry I suck at posting, I wanna post more but I haven't been writing fanfics recently and my brother and I have been writing his book and that's been really creatively draining me so I haven't been writing anything. I've been thinking of so many ideas because I've gotten into kpop so that's like a fresh start for my mind(Don't worry I'll get back to 1d and 5sos) and I've been so inspired to make fics I've just been so drained. So, I'm sorry once again.   
> ~~  
> Also, I don't write first person smut much and I really think I should do it more cause it's cool, but its a little more focused on the one getting fucked not both people. Usually I like reading and writing third person smut because you get more content and you get both sides which is hotter, but if it's something more emotional(Like an attack, or soft sweet sex ect) then first person seems better. Is it just me? What did you guys think? Has my writing improved at all do you think?
> 
> xx J(I've changed my sign off so many times omg, don't worry it's still only one person on this account)


End file.
